Love United
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Love United shows how three best friends share their love for each other as they find it. John and Randy are best friends, lovers and both in Love with Montana who is love with both of them. Will she choose who she falls in love with or will they all fall in love together. Tragedy strikes but how and with who? John Cena/OC/Randy Orton


A/N: This story started out a dream that turned into a one shot for a birthday gift to Hailey. Sorry it has taken me so long to get it put on the site but here it is. Also since John Cena and John Cena Sr are in the same story we will call WWE John... Johnny. This is my also first attempt at slash which I normally wont do. Please enjoy! Keep in mind this is only fiction and to be taken that way...

Love United

Montana Knight was walking into the Intrust Bank Arena not looking forward to tonight's show. She was the personal assistant to both Randy Orton and John Cena aka Johnny or just John to most of his friends. There was one small problem see she was attracted to both, and both Randy and John were attracted to her as well. As Montana walked towards Randy's locker room for the night she passed a few other stars and waved.

"Tana wait up." Kelly yelled Montana stopped in her tracks and turned to see what the blonde diva wanted. Hopefully it was nothing as she didn't really like the diva at all.

"Hi Kelly what is up?" Montana asked as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Nothing much thought I would see if you wanted to go out with a few of us tonight." Kelly said as she messed with her hair.

"Maybe. Let see how tonight goes then I will decide. I might call it an early night considering I haven't been sleeping all that well." Montana said

"Okay holla at you later." Kelly said and bounced away.

Montana turned on her heel and right into the chest of Randy and about three bottles of baby oil." Do you have to be so fucking greasy by showtime?"

"Well." Randy said "I'll let you wipe it off of me as long as you agree to help me rub it back on right before my match."

Montana shook her head and carefully turned Randy around and told him to lead the way. Randy led the way to his locker room and opened up the door and let Montana walk by and then shut the door behind him. Montana set her things down on the table and turned to look at Randy who had this Innocent look on his face. "That doesn't look good on you sorry Randy."

"Damn. I take it my halo isn't glowing right now?" Randy asked

Montana just smiled at Randy and shook her head no and he threw her a towel and together they started wiping the baby oil off of him. Montana looked up at Randy who smiled at her and gently claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss. Both moaned into the kiss. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her and she wrapped her legs around Randy's waist and held on for dear life. Randy walked over to the couch and sat down she bent her legs so she was straddling his waist and the kiss broke, Randy kissed her on her lips lightly this time and then one to her forehead. "Hmm you taste heavenly Tana."

"So do you drinking Mocha coffee again?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder as he worked her skirt that she was wearing up so he could at least play with her. "Is John in the building?"

"No babe, he is in Boston something about family." Randy said "Yes on the coffee part."

"No matter what we still have to be quiet Randal." Montana said to Randy as he finally had her skirt up and now his hands were at her waist where her panties were sitting. Randy tried to work them down but he couldn't get them to move. "What is the problem?"

"You know the problem they wont come down." Randy said while he took his time and ripped them off. "I will buy you a new pair baby now your free."

"You better. Hmm that feels good" Montana moaned as Randy worked his fingers into her depths and started to stroke her as she squirmed on Randy's lap.

"You keep doing that baby I wont prep you, I will just take you right now." Randy growled as she moved against him. Montana moaned as Randy slipped his two fingers out of her and then slipped into her depths as they both moaned as they rocked their way to their releases. Montana rested her head against Randy's shoulder and he brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"Are you going to go out with the girls?" Randy asked as he helped Tana stand up and then he stood and kissed her on the lips again.

"No. I am headed home. Mom called and needs me home to sign papers on my house. I asked Vince if I could head out after your match and he said that was fine and to take you with me as you have a signing in Boston so we will probably see John as well." Montana told him as she adjusted her clothing. Montana sat back down and watched as Randy cleaned up from their play time and she couldn't help but smile the man was sexy.

That night after Randy got done with his match they loaded up and headed to the hotel and were finally ready to head to the airport for their flight to Boston. John and Randy were on the phone talking and Montana had no clue that John was going to pick them up and that they were going to stay at his house either. Montana fell asleep on the flight Randy woke her up about 30 minutes before they were to land.

"So you know John is picking us up and we are staying with him tonight. Then tomorrow we can go and close on your house." Randy said before claiming her lips in a tender kiss.

"Oh." Montana said and smiled up at Randy after their kiss broke.

It wasn't long before and they were landing in Boston and after making it to the baggage claim John hugged Randy and then pulled Montana in for a hug and pressed a light kiss to her lips then one to her forehead. After grabbing their bags Randy helped John load the car and then helped Montana into the front seat and climb into the back.

"Where is the hummer?" Randy asked as he had driven it out a few weeks ago when he had gone to visit John while he was out when he had surgery on his elbow.

"At the house. This one needed to be driven and all. I filled the hummer up and put new tires on it as the ones you had weren't all that good anymore." John said

"Ah thanks how much do I owe you?" Randy asked

"Not a thing Orton." John said "Tana you okay?"

"Yeah sorry just lost in deep thought." Montana said as they finally pulled into John's driveway.

John gave Montana the keys to the house while he and Randy unloaded the truck. John pulled Randy in for a hug and then they kissed. Both moaned into the kiss as it had been nearly a week and half seen the two men had seen each other. "I hate it when we are away from each other" John said once the kiss broke.

"Same here. Sleeping what are we going to do?" Randy asked as they walked into the house and saw that Montana was looking out the front window and both knew that she had saw them. Randy and John's relationship had been cemented when they were at OVW training and then it had flourished one night when they both were talking and it came out that they were each bisexual and as friends it just made them connect even more. John walked over to Montana and hugged her close. Montana couldn't help but smile at the two and then shook her head and walked in to the kitchen stating that she had always known on some level about the two of them. John and Randy looked at each other and smiled.

"Come you need sleep Randy so does Tana." John said as he pulled Randy into his arms and they walked into the kitchen." Tana come you two need sleep."

"John where am I sleeping?" Montana asked

"Between us." Randy said and John smiled at him over Montana and he picked up Montana and carried her upstairs as John locked up the house and set the alarm then followed the two up. Randy set Montana on her feet and she couldn't help but smile up at Randy or at John when he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

Montana was standing between the two men Randy was on her left while John was behind her a bit and he walked up and pulled her to where her back was against his chest. John kissed the back of her neck as she had her hair pulled up. Montana moaned as John kissed her neck and smiled when Randy walked over to her and kissed her deeply on the lips. Randy placed his hands along with John's at her waist and John raise her shirt up and soon it was on the floor, next was her bra as Randy did quick work of her jeans and panties that she slipped on before they left for the airport.

"God you are beautiful Tana." John murmured as his lips skimmed her neck.

Randy cupped both of her breast as he massaged them gently till she took his hand in hers and massaged them harder as they kissed. Randy wanted to kiss and suck on her breast as John moved them towards the bed. Montana laid back as both boys stripped off their clothing and soon joined her. John on one side Randy on the other. John kissed down her body and smiled when he came to her smooth center that was nice and slick as Randy was rubbing her with his long fingers. John removed Randy's fingers and licked them clean as both men moaned. John pressed a kiss to her before sliding two fingers into her as Montana moaned as John fingered her and Randy was massaging her breast and sucking and licking her nipples she was in pleasure from what they were doing to her.

"Hm Johnny dont' stop god you feel so good. Randy kiss me." Montana moaned as Randy released her right breast and kissed her as John kept feasting on her pussy. "Oh God yes" she yelled once the kiss broke.

John kept on pleasuring her with his tongue and fingers and soon Randy was sliding his fingers into her as well as both boys brought the first orgasm to Montana. Randy dipped his tongue into her pussy to get his taste as well both John and Randy took turns licking, sucking nibbling on her while she moaned in complete pleasure. John could smell the fun that Randy and Montana had while at the arena on her and was completely turned on and wanted to have his way with both of them. John came up and kissed her on the lips and she could taste herself on him. Randy couldn't help but smile at the two as they kissed he slid two fingers into her depths and started to massage her as he did that John kissed back down her body and added two of his own fingers as they played with her breast as well.

"God this feels so good." Montana moaned as she started to squirm under them as they brought more pleasure to her. "Fuck yes boys. Don't stop."

"Don't plan to." John said as he reached up and pinched her nipple as Randy sucked on the other one. "I want to fuck that tight pussy."

"I do as well." Randy said after letting go of Montana's nipple. "You are soaking wet baby."

"You caused it Randy so did you Johnny. Hmm so good." Montana said as she arched off the bed

Both Randy and John looked at each other and smiled they withdrew their fingers and licked each other clean. Randy helped Montana sit up as he slid in underneath her and John guided Randy into her wet pussy as they both moaned on contact. "Oh Yes" Montana screamed as Randy slowly moved in and out of her depths. John set back and smiled as Montana rode Randy before he laid her back and she felt John start to lick and suck on her while Randy moved in and out. John added a finger as he kept licking not only Montana but Randy as he had his way with her. John was completely turned on and wanted to have sex as well. John placed himself in front of her and told Randy to stop as he slid into Montana who screamed out in pure pleasure.

"Hmm yes so tight." John said as he reached up and kissed Montana on the lips as he and Randy started to move with ease as they moved and blended their bodies with Montana who was trying her hardest not to scream out as she was in pure pleasure as John kissed down her neck and started to suck and pull on her nipples with his lips. Randy put his hands on her hips and they started to move faster as they all reached their releases at the same time. After coming down from their sexual peaks both boys pulled out of Montana and laid down beside her on the bed both placing their hands on her stomach. Randy turned to cuddle up to Montana and laid his head on her breast. John was even more turned on and wanted to take Montana again.

Montana turned to look at John and smiled when he claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss. They both moaned as the kiss broke Randy quickly kissed her and laid on his side as he watched John slide into Montana as they made they moved and blended their bodies together.  
"Johnny from behind please take me rough." Montana said quietly as Randy massaged her breast and bent to pop one into his mouth. John pulled out and watched as she moved and was now on her knees and Randy slid under as he started to feast on her with John slid back in and started to slam in and out of her body. Montana screamed out in pleasure "Harder Johnny.I have been naughty."

"Oh really baby?" John asked "How naughty?"

"I let Randy fuck me at the arena before his match." Montana said "Spank me Johnny."

"Randy what do you think?" John asked

"She was naughty god Montana your mouth is wet and warm." Randy moaned as Montana had taken him into her mouth and started to suck and bob up and down on him as he feasted not only on her but John as well. John who was holding her onto her waist he brought his hand back and spanked her Montana screamed out as she yelled again. John did. It wasn't long and they all releasing again.

They spent the night pleasing each other. John took Randy as he feasted on Montana and she him. That night as Montana slept both John and Randy couldn't help but watch her sleep, as she was laying down on Randy's chest and John was cuddled up behind her and holding her close. The morning came quick and the three didn't want to move. Randy was the first up at 7am as he was never able to sleep in even on his days off. After getting up and taking a shower he dressed in a pair of jammie bottoms he walked down bare chested only to walk into someone else.

"Why in the hell are you here so early?" Randy asked

"Well Cena and I have a signing today. I thought I would pick him up and drive. Why are you up?" Ted asked as he sat down at the island.

"Well Tana and I flew in last night she closes on her house. John and I haven't seen each other in a week and a half." Randy said as he went about getting things ready for breakfast.

"Oh. I knew that Tana had a closing today to go to. You usually don't come up here unless you have to. You bitch and moan about it." Ted said

"Ugh I am here to see a friend." Randy said

Montana was waking up and could hear Randy talking to someone and thought he was on the phone and decided to walk down with nothing on. When she walked into the kitchen she gasped when she saw Ted sitting at the island and ran back upstairs. Montana quickly threw on some clothes and shook John awake.

"What is wrong Tana?" John asked as he rolled to his back.

"DiBiase is here. Why?" she asked

"We have a signing and he is driving. Fuck I showed him where the spare key was so he could make sure I am up." John said "You are flushed you okay?"

"I walked down naked. I don't think he saw me though." Montana said

John smiled and climbed out of bed and saw that Randy had been up for a bit as everything was picked up and put up. Just like Randy John was a neat freak and kept things picked up but with surgery he hadn't been doing much of it lately. The two walked down to the kitchen Montana stood on her tiptoes to kiss Randy on the cheek and then hugged Ted. John didn't think anything of it and smiled at Randy before kissing him. Ted was shocked to see this. Randy was lost in the moment and deepened the kiss and they both moaned into it.

"What the hell?" Ted yelled that caused Randy and John to break the kiss.

"You ruined a perfectly good morning kiss DiBiase. When I am done beating the eggs you had better fucking run." Randy growled. Which sent Montana into a fig of giggles. All three turned to look at her. "What is so funny Tana?"

"Beating the eggs." Montana said after she calmed herself down.

"Can we get back to the issue on hand. Them kissing?" Ted asked

"It was a simple kiss Ted don't get yourself worked up or I wont tell you where I had sex last night." John said and laughed when Ted stood up and walked away from the island. Both Montana and Randy looked at John.

"Since when? I don't have a problem with it though. Hell the two of you are best friends." Ted said "Just don't bring me into anything."

"Don't worry about that DiBiase. They have a thing for threesomes with females." Montana said quietly.

The morning passed by very quickly Montana finally had the keys to her house in her hand and both both boys were very proud of her. Melinda couldn't figure out why both Randy and John were with her but then again she didn't understand her daughter personal life or choices so she let it be for now. It wasn't long and the three were now standing inside of Montana's house. John pressed a kiss to her lips then Randy then they kissed. Montana couldn't help but smile at her two boys and giggled when they kissed her on each cheek. The three walked around in her new house and John smiled when he walked into the master bedroom it was huge and saw that the shades to her windows were down and stripped his shirt off then walked up behind her and pulled her to him where her back was against his chest. Randy smiled at this and stripped completely down to nothing and walked behind John and stripped him from the pants down and they were both naked. John made quick work of Montana's shirt and bra while Randy took off her panties and jeans.

"What do you two have in mind?" Montana asked as she smiled at both of them who were massaging her breast.

"You baby" Randy said

"I figured that out since we are naked but no bed." Montana said

"The floor will have to work baby." John said as he spanked her ass

"Hey I have been a good girl." Montana said

John just smiled at her. Soon the three were pleasuring each other and John was pleasuring Montana in her ass while Randy was pleasuring her pussy. As they had sexy they completely filled her. All three moaning as they climaxed.

"Tonight at home I want what we did last night." Montana said with a smile.

Randy and John agreed and soon all three were clothed and headed down and back to John's house. Over the next few months all three were completely happy with each other. The boys had talked and decided to go ahead and build on the land that Randy had bought just last year and build their dream house. Montana was happy and content with her life and both boys were as well. There were nights where they took her at the same time, by her self, the boys pleasured not only her at the same time, one on one or themselves and her. All three were completely in pleasure at all times. They had also broken ground on the house and it was designed exactly how Randy and John wanted it.

It as nearly five months into their relationship all three had two weeks off and Montana wasn't feeling good. John was worried about her and called a good friend of his to come and take a look at her. Dr Samantha Blevins arrived at the house that afternoon and Montana was sound asleep against Randy after getting sick for the fourth time that afternoon. John hated to wake them up but they wanted to make sure that Montana wasn't really sick.

"Tana babe wake up the doctor is here to take a look at you." John said quietly and kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm I don't want to move." Montana said quietly as Randy started to wake up a bit more.

"Hi Dr Sammy." Randy said

"Hi Randy. Hi Montana I am Dr Samantha Blevins, you can call me Dr Sammy or Dr Sam. What seems to be going on?" she asked

"I can't keep anything down and it sucks." Montana said

"She has been sick the last few weeks while on the road as well." Randy said

"Dr Sam before you take a look at Tana the three of us are in a relationship." John said

The doctor smiled at John and nodded her head as she knew about Randy and John and wished them all the happiness and good luck. Randy helped Montana sit up and soon the three made their way to the bedroom and the doctor gently checked Montana over and she found the problem very quickly.

"I know what is going on with you Montana." Dr Blevins said

"What is it?" Montana asked as John helped her sit up.

"You my dear are pregnant. I could tell by pressing on your stomach and also from the cervical exam as well. I would like you to take this pregnancy test and then I will see if we can hear a heartbeat." Dr Blevins said

The boys couldn't help but smile as Randy helped Montana up from their bed and she walked into the bathroom and took the test she knew enough about pregnancy test from her sister that they would show nearly right away. Sure enough it showed two pink lines and also read pregnant. Montana smiled to herself and wondered how far along she was and then it popped into her mind that she then thought who would the father be. Montana walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and handed the test back to the doctor.

"Congrats Montana you are pregnant, why dont' you lay back again and we can see if we can find a heartbeat and if we can then I will want to do a sono to see how far you are in the pregnancy." Dr Blevins said

Montana laid back on the bed and soon the room was filled with a strong heartbeat. Dr Blevins moved the little wand around and she faintly heard another heartbeat and smiled at both boys. "I have a feeling that Montana is pregnant with twins, can you three please come down right away and we can see how far you three are into the pregnancy and all?"

"Sure hospital or office?" John asked as he placed his hand next to Randy's on Montana's stomach.

"Hospital that way if you two don't know who the father is we can do an amino right away and find out for sure." Dr Blevins said "Montana I know for a fact that you will be in great hands with these two boys."

It was nearly two hours later after having the amino's done that Dr Blevins was walking into the hospital room as she wanted to monitor Montana and smiled that she was sleeping and John and Randy were on their phones playing games when she cleared her voice.

"Hi" Randy said and he gently woke up Montana.

"Well I have good news. John you are the father located on the left side and Randy you are the father on the right side." Dr Blevins announced.

"That is awesome. Can you by chance know what we are having so we can plan?" Montana asked as the boys lifted her gown and placed their hands on her bare stomach.

"Yes we can. You and John are having a little girl. Meanwhile while you and Randy are also having a girl." Dr Blevins said " Both of the babies are very healthy and I will want to see you every four weeks, traveling is safe, as is sex. My only suggestion is that you don't have sex at the same time in the vagina as it can put more pressure on mom and babies but anal and vaginal are just fine. You my dear are in very good hands and they will take good care of you. You are only 15 weeks."

"When can I head home?" Montana asked

"I will have a nurse come down in a few minutes no sex for the next two days let your body rest and heal. If you have questions please call." Dr Blevins said "I am also willing to do house calls if you are on the road call and I can fly to you."

"Thanks doctor we will call tomorrow and set up her appointment." Randy said

Once the doctor left the room the boys presses kisses to the babies and then each kissed Montana who was all smiles. "It's a good thing we have a house being built so we have room for everything." Montana said "I'm also happy that the three of us are having two girls. I love you Randy and I love you John."

"I love you and our daughter." John said then pressed a light kiss to her lips and smiled.

"I love you and our daughter. Johnny I love you even more." Randy said and then reached for John's hand and they held hands then kissed Montana on the lips.

"I love you too Randy." John said quietly as there was a knock on the door.

It was a few minutes later that John was wheeling Montana down to the car that Randy brought around and they headed for home. Once home Montana headed upstairs to change into more comfy clothes and then headed for the kitchen to find something for supper. Randy couldn't help but smile at Montana and gently pushed her from the kitchen saying he would take care of supper. John laughed at she smacked Randy and that didn't last long as she smacked him as well.

"I can make supper." Montana pouted

"We know you can babe but please go rest in the living room we have supper covered. Maybe we should order out I really don't want to cook. What sounds good Momma?" Randy asked

"You two." Montana said

"We aren't on the menu tonight babe" John said with a smile on his face. "Well Randy might be."

"Man you are sure of yourself aren't ya?" Randy said and smiled at John who pulled him close when the doorbell rang. Montana was the closest to the door and looked through the peephole and groaned even more when she saw her parents.

"What is wrong honey?" Randy asked

"My parents are here no way are we telling them of the pregnancy." Montana said

Both Randy and John agreed and John told Randy to take Montana up and he would deal with her parents that she didn't need the stress. Randy led Montana up to their room and helped her lay down and held her close while they could hear Melinda yelling at John. "Shh Tana it's okay John will tell her to leave babe just relax and let me hold you."

"I can't stand them she always tells me how to live. Not this time I am living my life I am pregnant by two wonderful men who I love." Montana said

"We love you too sweetheart just rest." John said as he climbed into behind her and held her as well. "I am sorry but I told them not to come back. We don't need the stress."

"Thank you Johnny. I live my own life by my own rules not theirs, hell if I wanted no life I would live by what they say and do what they want me to. But I am my own person and I love the the two of you and these babies we are having." Montana said.

"We love you too Tana. We will be okay." Randy said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The three laid in bed for a bit till John's phone rang and it happened to be Vince who was calling to check on him. Vince knew of the relationship between Randy and John and didn't know that Montana was very much apart of that. John put his phone on speaker and they broke the news to Vince who wasn't shocked by what they told him but very happy for the three. Montana smiled when Vince said he would outfit Randy's bus for the babies and get the bed from a queen into a king. Vince also told her that if she needed anything to let him know right away.

"You two know we need to tell your parents. I am scared on how they will react." Montana said

"I'm worried as well honey. But we can get through this honey." John said as he rolled to his back and grabbed his cell phone to call his parents when the doorbell rang again. "I will go see who it is."

John climbed out of bed and walked downstairs and opened the door only to see his parents but Randy's as well. John smiled at the four and let them into the living room. "What's up?"

"Not much we know Randy is here and thought we would come by and see how things are going and go and see the house that is being built." Bob said

"Make yourselves at home I will go and get Randy." John said and before anyone could say anything John flew up the stairs and into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Um we have a small problem."

"You are out of breath what is wrong man?" Randy asked as he got out of bed and then helped Montana up.

John just stood there trying to catch his breath. "Our parents are downstairs."

"As in my parents and yours?" Randy asked

John just nodded his head in agreement and Randy cursed under his breath. Neither of them knew that Bob and Elaine were headed this way and how in the hell were they going to react. The news of their relationship of them being bisexual and with each other kinda hit them hard and their parents talked to each other but not the boys. John and Randy were both scared to tell them. That was nearly 5 and half years ago now they were okay with it and the Orton's welcomed John even more into their family and the Cena's did the same. How would they react when they told them of the pregnancy and Montana having twins?

"We have to tell them, I wont stay this size forever boys." Montana said

The three walked downstairs and saw that all four parents were in the living room talking and when the three walked in Bob noticed them first and cleared his throat. "Hi boys. Montana." as he stood and gave both John and Randy hugs. The rest of the parents did the same. Soon the three were sitting on the love seat facing their parents.

"There is something we need to tell you and since you are all here it will be a bit easier." John said

"What is it son?" Carol asked

"As you know Montana is our personal assistant and has been working with the two of us for nearly four years." Randy said

"And we are very proud of her for putting up with the two of you for that long." Elaine said with a smile on her face as both Randy and John were hard headed.

"HEY" Randy and John said at the same time.

"Elaine does have a point, the two of you like to have your own way." Montana said with a smile. "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

"As the four of you know of mine and Johnny's relationship, we both have fallen in love with Montana and the three of us are now in a relationship." Randy said

"The three of you?" Elaine asked

"When did this happen?" Carol asked

"About 6 and half months ago." John said

"There is more to our relationship with Montana. Honey go ahead." Randy said

"I'm am very happy with both boys, I love them as much as they love me. Something unexpected happened today. We found out that I am pregnant." Montana said

"Great. I supposed this will ruin the relationship that Randal and John have made and it will just ruin every thing." John Sr said

"I have to agree with your dad there Johnny. I expect that the three of you don't know who the baby's father is and once its established that will ruin your relationship between the three of you. How stupid could you be?" Bob asked

"First of all. I am very happy second of all I am pregnant with twins, and both boys are the father. I don't expect you to agree with us on our relationship but I don't want it to tears us apart the last thing I want to do is ruin their relationship." Montana said as she stood up and walked up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

John and Randy stood to go after her but Elaine and Carol told them to sit and they would make sure she was okay. Elaine opened the master bedroom door and saw that Montana was laying down on the bed in tears. Carol closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed on one side of Montana as Elaine was on the other side. Carol started to rub her hand up and down Montana's back to comfort her and smiled when she rolled over and Elaine helped her sit up.

"Montana honey we are sorry for how Bob and John reacted, those two are very hard headed now we know where our son's get that from. We want you to know that as in Carol and I we are happy about this. How are you feeling dear?" Elaine asked

"I am feeling okay just a little more tired than normal. I want you two to know I never expected the three of us to happen it just did one day. I couldn't be more happier than I am now. I love both Randy and Johnny very much." Montana said

"Tana dear I can see it in your eyes how much you love our boys and how much you love your babies. I want you to know now and I know Elaine feels the same no matter who the father's are we are claiming both as our grandchildren. We love the three of you so much." Carol said

As the girls talked upstairs Randy and John laid into their dad's and told them if they could accept them being bisexual then they could accept Montana and the twins. To Randy and John it didn't matter if she was pregnant by just one they would love the babies just the same. Randy and John talked that afternoon after Montana's parents had left and she was resting upstairs. If something was to happen to either Randy or John they would raise and love the baby just as much as their own. Randy was near tears and John could tell that he wanted to RKO both dad's and wrapped his arms around Randy who rested his head on John's chest as they were still sitting on the love seat when the girls walked down. John could clearly see that their mom's were happy about this. Bob and John Sr wanted to talk to their wives and walked into John's office for to do that. You could hear Carol and Elaine putting their husbands into place and soon Bob saying

"I can tell they are happy and there is no reason to get all worked up over this, hell we could have told them that their relationship was off limits to each other but knowing our boys like we do they would have gone behind our backs anyways. We have love and welcomed Montana into our families four years ago those babies wont know what hit them when they are born as our love will be for both."

"I couldn't agree more Bob she is a huge part of our lives and about to be more we support those three. I couldn't agree more our love is for both babies not just one." John Sr said

Over the next few weeks Montana was really starting to show and she couldn't help but smile each time the babies moved and both Randy and John were taking great care of her and the babies. The three were getting ready to head back out on the road and Montana was very happy that she was cleared to travel and all three were very happy that the bus was completely done and Randy was very thankful that they didn't have to fly as he hated it here lately as he had been traveling back and forth for RAW and to St Louis as he was working on selling his house and there had been a very good offer for his house and it sold right away.

"Randy where are we headed?" Montana asked as she walked into the bedroom expecting to see Randy laying down on the bed complaining on traveling again as he had been here lately. What she didn't expect to see is Randy and John together both under the sheets and moaning each other's names as they were in the middle of making love to each other. Montana shook her head and walked out of the room and back downstairs and started to go through some snacks she had bought earlier for their trip.

Randy and John were wrapped up in each other's arms and Randy's head was resting on John's smooth chest his head rising and falling with each breath that John took that neither man wanted to move but the the bus would been there soon and they had to finish packing. "I don't want to move." John said quietly

"And you think I do? I love being wrapped up in your arms man." Randy said "But we need to get up and finish packing."

As the two climbed out of bed and got cleaned up both dressed comfy. John had to finish up a few last things for packing and Randy went in search of Montana who he found sleeping soundly on the couch with the blanket pulled up and she was snuggled into the couch. Randy hated to wake her but the bus would be there soon and then they had to pack it. Randy and John and been to the store earlier in the day and had things ready to go. Randy reached under the blanket and placed his hand on the babies but didn't realize his hands were cold. Montana sat up and just smacked him.

"What in the hell was that for?" Randy asked as he kept his hand on the babies.

"Your hands are freezing Orton." Montana said as she pulled her shirt down more over her stomach and Randy couldn't help but smile as he sat down on the couch next to her and soon John was joining.

"What happened down here?" John asked

"Randy has freezing cold hands." Montana said as John placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sorry babe, she is right your hands are cold and they have been here lately." John said

"I'm not used to the weather up here and my body hasn't adjusted" Randy said and started to pout.

"It's okay Randy we still love you." Montana said with a smile on her face and Randy couldn't help but lean in and kiss her on the lips. John kissed her next and soon they heard the bus pull up.

John stood up and walked out to greet their driver and explained things to him and asked him if he saw things not to tell anyone. The driver agreed even though he already knew from when he had driven for Randy and Montana once he walked out and Randy was having his fun with her on the table and he couldn't help but smile and told John that he would keep his mouth shut. While John was outside Randy helped Montana up and pulled her close and whispered into her ear that he wanted some playtime after they got on the bus Montana giggled and agreed as she was completely turned on by both boys and after seeing them together she wanted them both. It wasn't long and they were finally ready to hit the road and were headed towards the next venue which happened to be in Houston Texas. John and Randy were letting Montana rest as she said she was worn out. Randy finally walked into check on her and couldn't help but smile as she was sound asleep on her back and had the sheet pulled up to her chest and her left arm holding the sheet in place. Randy and John were very much in love with her body as it changed daily. Randy loved how the sheets were raised over her knees then over the bump she had. Montana was showing very nicely for being well into the 26 week of the pregnancy which was completely complication free and so far she was very healthy. Randy slipped his clothes off and joined Montana in bed and the both soon go comfy on their sides and Randy wrapped his arms around around Montana and his hand was firmly placed on the babies who were moving around.

"Can you calm them down. They have been moving since we left and wont settle down for anything." Montana told him.

"I'm sorry baby. Do you want me to rub your stomach or back and see if that will do the trick?" Randy asked

"My stomach" Montana answered as Randy started to rub gentle circles on her stomach and it didn't take long for the twins to settle down."Thanks Randy that feels good. Johnny come in here please." As Randy slipped into her body both moaning on contact as they rocked their bodies together.

John couldn't help but smile from the door as he had been watching the both of them. Here lately John was completely turned on as he watched Randy and Montana pleasure each other. Randy was the same way. John slipped his clothes off and climbed in front of Montana and wrapped his arms around her and the three were soon sound asleep.

Over the next few weeks of traveling the boys took care of Montana and both were completely in love with her and one night after getting back from a show Montana had crashed quickly as she was completely worn out for being close to 30 weeks now and Vince was nice and said that the boys could not only take off now and be at home for the last ten weeks of the pregnancy and also for 10 weeks after the babies were born. It didn't help any that Randy had torn his ACL and needed surgery for it right away. After arriving back into Boston Randy's parents and John's were at the hospital that day for surgery and Montana was trying not to pace as she was worried about Randy as was John. As they sat in the surgical waiting room waiting for the doctor's to come out Montana's parents walked in and everyone was in complete shock to see them there.

"Montana what are you doing here?" Melinda asked as she walked into the room

"Randy is in surgery and I am here to make sure my boyfriend is okay. Why are you here?" Montana asked as John tried to shield her from Melinda and her dad Roger.

"A friend of ours David is having surgery and we are here to support his wife and family. I hear you got yourself pregnant and don't know who the father is and are having twins. When did you plan on telling us?" Roger asked

"I wanted to tell you but after the way Mom treated me at the closing of my house she was pretty rude to both Randy and John. I do know who the fathers of my babies are and you wont be in their lives." Montana said with anger in her voice.

"Tana dear try to stay calm." Elaine said as she sat down next to Montana and started to rub her back as John was still sitting in front of her.

"Well who are they if you know." Melinda asked

"I am one of the fathers as is Randy. You may never get the chance to know your grandchildren if you cant accept the fact that Randy and I love her very much as much as she loves us. Those two little babies will have enough love from the people in this room excluding you." John said with a clenched jaw.

Montana's parents just stood there they couldn't believe that their daughter would talk to them this way or allow anyone else to talk to them as well. Melinda walked over to her daughter and Montana stood up John stood up as well trying to protect Montana and the babies. "You never cared about me growing up. You had so many rules that I couldn't breathe and now that I am almost to my due date I will not let you ruin it. I will not let you run my life anymore. From now on if you want any contact with me or my babies it will be through a lawyer." Montana said and stepped away from John to get some fresh air but Melinda stood right in her way. She tried to go around her mom but she wouldn't move.

"You will not talk to me that way you bitch." Melinda said as she reached out and slapped her daughter hard across the face. "I raised you and Stacey better than that."

Montana cried out as she held her face and John put his arms around her Elaine just tried her hardest to comfort as did Carol who wasn't very happy with what just happened. "Melinda I have known you for a very long time. Montana is right you didn't raise her, you wouldn't dare let her out of her own home due to the rules. She is living her own life now and she is very happy with John and Randy. I suggest you find a different place to wait."

Montana sat down with the help of Carol and Elaine John walked over to find out how Randy was in surgery when Montana started to cramp and started to cry. Elaine and Carol thought it would be best if Montana was checked out. John went with Montana to be checked out and the parents waited on news from the surgeon. While Dr Sammy looked Montana over she thought it would be best to keep Montana over night while the babies were doing just fine she didn't want the mom stressed anymore than she already was. Dr Sammy did a sono and finished it up right before Randy was brought into the room from his surgery.

"Montana and John I noticed something while doing the sono." Dr Sammy said

"Are the babies okay?" Montana asked while John helped her sit up in bed and sat down on the side of the bed and placed a hand on the babies.

"Your little girls are very healthy. As I did a cervical exam I noticed that you have lost your mucus plug and started to efface just a bit but not much. I would say about 10% if effacement and no dilation. While doing the sono and measuring the girls I saw that you are close to being 34 weeks pregnant not 32 like we thought. I think that in two weeks when you hit 36 weeks I will go ahead and induce and deliver the babies." Dr Sammy said

"The girls are healthy though right?" Montana asked again as she was worried about the girls.

"Yes dear they are very healthy as are you. Now I am sorry about the stress. I want to keep you overnight and just keep an eye on you and Mr Orton who is sleeping soundly now. Dr Slately will probably be in soon. I do want to start an IV but no fluids just yet and I can give you something to help calm you down and the girls will clam down." Dr Sammy said with a smile

"Okay by chance can I stay in my own clothes?" Montana asked

"That is fine dear. Also I wont put you on restrictions but no sex right now as I don't want you to efface anymore dear. Also you can have what ever you would like to eat." Dr Sammy said "If you want to bring something in that is fine. I know that Randy will be on a normal diet as well."

Montana and John nodded their heads in agreement. Montana laid back and it wasn't long till her nurse Kristie walked in to start her IV and get the monitors on and soon they were hearing the babies heartbeats. Randy was starting to come to and Montana couldn't help but giggle as he moaned John's name out and John just laughed. Soon Randy was able to sit up in bed and was allowed to change into some gym shorts and a shirt but other than that he had to stay off his right knee. Montana was sleeping up against Randy's chest while John was cuddled up behind her in a huge king size bed that the mom's were able to lay down in after giving birth and both doctors decided that it would be a good idea if the three could bond still with the babies and as long as there were no problems it didn't bother the doctors at all. Randy wasn't able to sleep anymore and smacked John upside the back of the head.

"That hurt Randy." John growled

"Sorry man but I didn't want to yell and wake up Tana. What happened?" Randy asked

"Her mom happened. They walked into the surgical waiting room a friend of theirs was in surgery and Melinda basically said that Montana was living in sin, she was just a slut and whore. Montana let her mom have it and told her that she would never get the chance to see the babies as they grew up. Melinda slapped her hard across the face and it wasn't long and she started to cramp a bit." John said

"Not good. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help protect her. Melinda needs to learn that she isn't in charge of how Tana lives her live. We fell in love the three of us. We have two sweet little angels going to be born soon. John you know I will love your daughter just as much as I love mine." Randy said

"I know Randy and I want you to know that I love yours just as much as much as mine. My love for the four of you is very strong. I love you Randy." John said

"John my love for you has been strong for years, you are a brother, lover and best friend soon to be uncle and father all in one. My love for the four of you is very strong too. I love you Johnny." Randy said

"Will the two of you shut the hell up and let me sleep. I love the four of you too. My love for you Johnny is very strong you are my lover, the father of our sweet daughter. Randy my love is just as strong as it is for Johnny as you are my lover too and the father of our sweet daughter. Now will the two of you shh it now so I can rest please?" Montana said as she rolled to her back and both both just kissed her on her cheeks.

"We love you too Tana but no we wont shut up." Randy said with a smile on his face. "We need to name these sweet little girls."

"I agree with him Tana sorry baby." John said

"I was thinking for our daughter Randy that we name her Ryane Elaine after your mom. Johnny for our little one I was thinking Reagan Carol after your mom." Montana said

"I like the names you have picked out. I am sure mom will cry at the name." Randy said

"Our girls have names. I love the names" John said

"You have that right son. Those are sweet names dear." Carol said from the door and she couldn't help but smile at all three.

"We love the names. We love the soon to be five of you so much." Elaine said. "I called John earlier and he said to bring up some Chinese from your favorite place and here you three go. Randy dear how are you feeling?"

Carol went about getting things set out and set up for the three to eat while John ran down to the nurses station and grabbed some drinks for the three. It wasn't long after eating Montana was now sleeping soundly against Randy as she had a migraine and wasn't feeling the best. Dr Sammy checked her over and was able to give her some pain medication to help. Dr Slately looked Randy over and cleared him to go home in the morning.

The next morning Randy and Montana were released and finally resting at home. Randy was able to put light pressure on his right knee but he was limited to what he could do. Over the next two weeks they made sure they had everything for the babies ready for them to come home. They had all the paper work and soon the day arrived. Montana wasn't happy that she wasn't dilating she was stuck at two and both bags of water had been broken but she wasn't feeling any pressure from contractions nothing at all. Finally the decision was made after being dilated to a two for nearly three full hours that she was going to deliver by a c-section. Dr Sammy okayed it for both Randy and John to be in the room when the girls were born. It wasn't long after getting started that the girls were here and very healthy. Montana had tears in her eyes from both babies who looked just like their daddies. John stood up to go and check on the little ones and turned and saw all the blood from being delivered and as he saw Dr Sammy stitching up Montana from the section he passed out. One of other doctors were able to check him over and Randy and Montana were worried about him as he had hit his head pretty hard on the floor. John was doing okay just had a massive headache and was sleeping when the nurse brought the babies in to see Montana and Randy. The nurse handed Montana Reagan and handed Randy Ryane, both Randy and Montana couldn't help but smile at the little ones who were finally here and very healthy at that. Later that night John was able to hold Reagan who was very content as Ryane was as well as she was now sleeping in Randy's arms.

It was close to four days later when Dr Sammy cleared the five to go home. The girls had gained weight as Ryane was 6lbs even and 20 inches long and was now at 7lbs 4oz and doing great. Reagan was 6lbs 4oz and 21 inches long and was now at 7lbs even and doing great. Both Randy and John were thankful that their family was at home and couldn't help but smile at Montana as she cared for the girls who when they had their daughters in their arms.

It has been three weeks since Montana and the girls had been released from the hospital. Both Carol and Elaine helped out during the first few nights and stayed so they could get up with the babies. It was a snowy cold morning and Montana was tending to Reagan that morning and noticed it had started to snow, the night before you could hear the sleet hitting the roof and the roads were pretty icy. John walked into Reagan's room and smiled as Montana changed her into dry clothes as she had just gotten a bath and screamed for most of it while Ryane cried while Randy held her close before her bath but she was content for most of her bath while Randy changed her into dry clothes as well.

"Tana honey we are almost out of diapers I am going to run into town grab diapers and wipes and get something for lunch Do you want anything while I am out?" John asked as he he walked over to Reagan and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to Montana's lips.

"Just plenty of diapers, your mom brought formula over last night that should last us a few weeks as did Elaine. Ask Randy what he wants for lunch I am fine with anything. I love you Johnny." Montana said

"I love you too Tana and Reagan here." John said "I will be back soon."

"Okay drive safely as it is not only icy but snowy as well." Montana said

"I will babe." John said as he watched Montana sit down to feed Reagan a bottle he walked into Ryane's room and smiled at Randy who was content looking at the window at all the snow fall and he felt John walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Hmm. That felt good Johnny." Randy said quietly

"You smell wonderful babe. I'm headed into town to get plenty of diapers. Our mom's brought formula over last night plenty of it about 10 cans. Also wipes. What do you want for lunch?" John asked

"I'm good with anything. Drive safely Johnny I love you." Randy said

"I will Randy. I am taking your hummer as it has brand new tires and it has traction control on it. I love you, Tana, Ryane and Reagan. Be back as soon as I can. I have my cell" John said and pressed a kiss down to Ryane's forehead then one to Randy's lips.

John grabbed his wallet from the night stand and put his ring on as he had been working out. Before the babies were born John, Randy and Montana had a commitment ceremony committing their lives to each other. John grabbed his coat and pulled it on both Randy and Montana told him to drive safely and he nodded his head in agreement. John started the hummer and the engine roared to live and he slowly backed out and eased down the road as the snow was starting to fall more. Montana was laying down and Randy was as well as they had been up last night with both babies and were resting when John finally made it into town and was coming to a stop and waited till he had the green light to turn and finally made the turn but never made it as a semi wasn't able to stop and crashed into the hummer on the drivers side. John was killed on impact. The crews worked for hours to get John free from the truck. Finally after three hours it was too late, not realizing he was killed on impact the medic's took him to the hospital where the twins were born. Randy was up and taking care of Reagan when the front door opened and he thought it was John.

"About time you make it back here Cena." Randy said from the kitchen.

"Sorry Randy its your mom and Carol. Where is Johnny?" Elaine asked as she hugged her son and Carol did the same and took Reagan from him and held her close.

"He went to the store about four hours ago. Tana and I laid down to get some rest while the girls were sleeping and he should have been back by now. I know the roads are bad but thought he would have been back. Where are John and dad?" Randy asked

"Shoveling you out right now and all. Have you called John's cell phone?" Carol asked

"I did and he never answers it went straight to voice mail as he probably has no service from the storm." Randy said as Montana walked into the kitchen.

"I thought that might be Johnny." she said with Ryane in her arms. "Hi Elaine will you take her I need to use the bathroom and change she spit up on me."

Elaine just smiled at her granddaughter and shooed both Randy and Montana out of the room. Elaine held Ryane close as did Carol when the door opened and both Bob and John Sr walked into the house and took off their shoes and coats. John started a fire in the fireplace and smiled at both of his granddaughters.

"Randy its strange that Johnny hasn't called. He always calls right back." Montana said as she changed her shirt. Randy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure he is fine just got caught up with fans or something dear. I grabbed about four things of diapers a few days ago along with wipes. It's like John to want to get more so we don't run out." Randy said

Montana turned and laid her head against Randy's chest and snuggled into him even more when the doorbell rang. Bob was the closest to the door and answered it and was shocked to see a police officer at the door.

"Can I help you sir?" Bob asked

"Yes I am looking for the family of John Cena." he said

"That is us. I am his dad please come in." John Sr said "What can we help you with?"

Montana heard the noise downstairs and heard a loud cry from Reagan and she and Randy walked down. Carol was rocking Reagan and smiled up at Montana and Randy. "What is going on dad?" Randy asked

"This is Officer Simmons and he is here about Johnny." Bob said

"I'm sorry to inform you but John has been in a really bad accident and was killed on impact from the looks of it." the officer said Montana just started to cry, Randy pulled her close as the tears streamed down their faces. Carol and Elaine were in tears as their husbands cried as held Elaine and Ryane close while John Sr held Carol and Reagan in his arms.

"When?" Randy asked as he was the first to find his voice as he held Montana close who was sobbing.

"About three hours ago. We were able to pry him from the car but we couldn't save him. I am so sorry for your loss. I do need someone to come down and verify its John though and we can release his body to the morgue and the plans can be started for a funeral." he said

Montana dried her eyes and looked at Randy who could tell what she was thinking. John Sr said he would drive down and verify the body. Montana grabbed her coat as did Randy and said they would go as they wanted to make sure it was John neither could believe it. Elaine and Carol said they would look after the girls. Bob said to call when they arrived and when they left. The officer said he would drive the family down so they didn't have to as he didn't want anything to happen. John Sr sat up front in the front of his car while the officer drove his down to the hospital while Randy and Montana were in the back. Randy his arms around Montana while they both cried. It wasn't long and they were able to go and view John who looked peaceful. The doctor had explained what all had happened. John had three broken bones, a skull fracture, and he was jarred from the wreck that the semi couldn't stop his brakes and the driver was killed on impact as well. John Sr went back to see his son who look so peaceful not a scratch on his face.

He just sat there and stared at his son. "You know now that I am here looking at you son. You my dear boy have been the joy in so many people's lives. My son who has lived his dream, made me proud, sad and laughed so many times. I will love you forever and always you will be missed Johnny. Always look over your family, those two little girls, Randy and Montana, they were your life outside of the ring. I love you Johnny." John Sr pressed a kiss to his son's forehead and walked out of the room and let Montana and Randy go back the two had barely let go of each other since the news was dropped on them.

Randy found them two chairs to sit down on and he couldnt' help but smile at his friend, lover and brother. "Hey man this doesn't seem right, you gone. We had plans to make sure that we were never with out each other. Well you messed that up big time man. It's okay as I know you are looking down over the four of us now and you will always be in our hearts. Reagan will know who you are and what you were. You have always been one of the most important people in my life, you saved me and loved me for years as I have loved you. No matter what I will look after Reagan and Montana and Ryane who are my life and will make sure that nothing hurts them. I love you Cena." Randy stood and pressed a light kiss to John's lips then his forehead and sat back down by Montana who just had tear falling down her face.

"Johnny this isn't right we shouldn't be here saying our good byes at all. I love you, you have been wonderful to me, you are the father of our little girl Reagan who will always know who her daddy is. We have a bond that will never be broken not here on earth, or in heaven. Yes your ass who drove us all up the all at times is always watching over us. I love you so much. You are one of the most important people in my life as well, Randy being the other then our girls. We had plans to grow old all three of us. I know you are watching over us and will always protect us as you have always done that. We love you Johnny." Montana said Randy helped her stand up and watched as she pressed a kiss to his lips and then one to his forehead. Randy helped her out and smiled when he saw Carol standing outside the room and let her go in.

Carol didn't know how to say good bye to her second eldest boy. "John my dear you have made me so proud of you in many different ways. You from the day you were born made me smile, cry and laugh. It's hard now to sit here and see that you are gone from us Johnny. But it gives me happiness to know that you are protecting your family those two little girls Reagan will always know who you are and that you meant the world to her as will Ryane will always know who her Uncle Johnny was. You will be missed by not only family but by fans around the world son. You Johnny will always be loved no matter where you are here on earth or in heaven watching down on us. We will miss you so much and we love you Johnny dear. I love you son." as she stood up with her husband's help and kissed her son on the forehead "I love you Johnny."

John and Carol walked out of the room. John handed Randy the keys to his car and told Randy to take Montana home, that they would be home shortly as they had had some paperwork to fill out. Randy hugged both Carol and John and so did Montana who cried even more when Randy helped her out and soon eased them home and pulled into the drive of their house.

"Randy how are we going to do this?" Montana asked

"We have to take it one step at a time baby. Things will be okay we know that John is safe and watching over us. Reagan and Ryane will always know who he is. I know that in John's will that we had finally gotten done wants us to give Reagan the last name of Orton as well. I was going through all of our papers and filing them two nights ago when I couldn't sleep and I did the same if something happened to me that Ryane would take the last name Cena. It will be Reagan Cena Orton. Let's get inside to our girls and you need to rest before I have to call Dr Sammy to the house to give you something to help with the pain. I love you Montana very much and I will be here every step of the way through out all of this. I love Johnny very much he is a huge part of my life as well. Trust me the man will be missed greatly." Randy said before getting out of the car and helped Montana out. Together they walked in to a houseful of family and friends.

Elaine hugged them both close and said that the girls were napping and that they needed to rest as well. Randy helped Montana up to their bedroom and she dashed to the bathroom and started to get sick right away. Not all of if twas from pain but some of it was from the loss she was suffering. Randy helped Montana lay down and called Dr Sammy who came out right away and was able to give something to Montana for the pain. She herself was upset from hearing the news. By the time John Sr and Carol got back to the house Elaine and Bob had fixed supper and Randy was taking care of Reagan who had woken up and Ryane was in her Pa's arms as he checked on supper.

"Randy where is Montana?" Carol asked

"Upstairs resting she got sick as soon as we got home from a migraine and some of it has to do with John, she will be okay. I need to head up and check on her will you take Reagan please?" he asked and handed over the baby to Carol who couldn't help but see her son's baby blues and dimples when she smiled.

That night the news hit the world that WWE Superstar John Cena had passed away in a wreck. John's brothers and their wives had come to the house to pay their respects to the family, Randy and Montana. Nathan and Becky flew out Bob had gone to the airport to pick them up and took them to their house. There were several superstars who had made the trip already to see the Cena and Orton families. Vince had flown in and talked with Carol and John Sr and was paying for everything as he considered both Randy and John his sons as well. The day of the funeral was finally here and two of the neighbor ladies that lived next to John and Carol said they would come to the house and watch the babies so they weren't out in the weather.

The church was packed with family, friends and some fans who managed to find out when the services were. There wasn't a dry seat in the church as John was laid to rest. After the service and burial they were now gathered at the house and Montana and Randy were taking care of the girls who were fussy and finally had them settled down and walked down. Elaine and Carol took care of the girls while family and friends came to talk. Vince hugged them both and said take the year and take care of the girls. Randy tried to protest as did Montana but Vince told them it was a year paid for both of them. After things had settled down and few days later Justin their lawyer came to the house to tell of what was in John's will. John had gone down a few days after the girls were home and made changes to his will.

Justin sat down in the office with Randy and Montana and told them of the changes. Randy couldn't help but smile that all that was in his bank account was spilt between Randy and Montana and then a college fund was set up for both girls. Montana cried as did Randy. What surprised them the both is that John had said in the event of his passing he wanted them to be taken care of and that he had set aside money for them and that was from his personal checking account, his parents brothers and sister in laws everything was set aside for each person from his savings. John wanted his house to go to his parents, some of his cars were to be going to his brothers, cousins and the rest to Randy. Bob and Elaine were given the house in St Louis that he had there and the two cars as well. John even had it to where he wanted Randy to take care of Reagan and give her the last name of Orton only it was to be Reagan Carol Cena Orton. John had given Montana his house in Tampa and then what shocked them all is when John said that he wanted Randy to marry Montana and make her his wife. He also said that no matter what it is what he would have wanted and he knew that Randy had done the same. John wanted his family taken care of and he did just that. John loved everyone in his life, his family was very important to him, Randy, Montana, Reagan, Ryane. His parents, brothers and also his cousins.

That night after the house had cleared out Randy pulled out his will and showed Montana what he had changed after the girls had been born and it was the same as John. Montana couldn't help but smile. Both boys wanted her taken care of and John was making sure of that in the event of his passing and Randy made a promise to his lover, best friend and that was to take care of the girls if anything happened and John promised Randy the same.

The first few nights were the hardest for both Randy and Montana as the nights seemed to drag on. After a few weeks both Reagan and Ryane were sleeping through the night for the most part and both were thankful for that. It was late one night and Montana was wiped out as was Randy and they were both laying in bed just trying to relax when Reagan started to cry Randy sat up in bed when they both heard "Shh baby girl it's okay I love you go back to sleep."

Randy looked over at Montana who was white as a sheet and she had tears in eyes as she knew the voice. Randy heard it as well and the tears started to slip down their faces."Randy."

"I heard it baby. I will go check on her in a minute." Randy said and no sooner than he said that Ryane started to cry and they heard it again "Shh baby girl it's okay I love you go back to sleep."

Randy helped Montana out of bed and they went to check on the girls who were both sleeping peacefully. The next morning Elaine and Carol came to see how their granddaughters were doing and after hearing what both Randy and Montana told them from the night before. Carol had tears as did Elaine. Later that day Montana had picked up a picture from after the girls had come home it was of the five of them and she sat it down next to the chair in the living room that way she and Randy could always see it. It had been on the mantle and when she walked back into the living room a bit later and it had been moved back to the mantle.

"Randy" Montana called from the living room

"What is wrong honey?" Randy asked as he walked in with Ryane in his arms.

"Did you move the picture that was sitting between the chairs back to the mantle?" she asked while Randy wrapped an arm around her.

"Nope sorry baby. I liked it by the chair that way we can see it every time we are in the room. Why?" Randy asked

"It's been moved back to the mantle. The grandma's have the girls so they wouldn't have done it. Maybe I did while cleaning and I have lost my mind." Montana said

"Why don't you go and rest baby. I need to go over some of the bills and get them paid. I love you and I will join you soon." Randy said as he pulled Montana to his chest and held her close and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Montana headed upstairs and Randy picked up the picture and looked at it and couldn't help but smile at the five of them. Randy placed the picture back on the table between the chairs and walked into the office. After paying some bills online he checked his email and then shut down the computer and walked through the living room to lock up the house and saw that the picture had been moved back to the mantle. Randy shook his head and moved it back but laid it down and walked up when he felt a cool air pass him on the stairs when it was nice and warm in the house. Randy joined Montana in their room and he couldn't help but smile when she was sleeping soundly. Randy walked into the bathroom and used it then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed behind Montana and wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

It was later that evening since the girls were staying with Elaine and Carol that night Randy walked down to get supper ready and walked in to turn on the TV and saw that the picture that he had laid down was now right back up on the mantle. Randy knew that Montana didn't do it as she was still sleeping. "Okay Johnny you have my attention where do you want the picture to go? Put it where you want it and that is where it is meant to be."

Montana was starting to wake up she felt a cool presence around her and pulled on one of John's sweatshirts that she had taken from her when she started working with him. Montana walked downstairs and saw the picture on the TV console and she couldn't help but smile. "Hey honey when did you put the picture on the TV console?"

"I didn't. I put the picture between the chairs before I joined you in bed and laid it down face up. When I walked down and turned on the TV it was back on the mantle. I told Johnny he has our attention and said to put the picture where he wanted it to go and that is where it was meant to be." Randy said as he pulled Montana into his arms.

"I can understand that one. I can just feel him in the room when he is in with the girls. I truly believe that Johnny is here to make sure we are okay." Montana said and as soon as that was said they both felt a cool presence and heard "I will always protect my family" then with that everything was quiet.

As the months passed the girls were growing so quickly and both Randy and Montana couldn't believe that next week they would be turning one. Ryane and Reagan were both walking and Reagan wasn't the most graceful thing and Ryane wasn't any better. Montana was trying to calm Ryane down as she fell down and started to cry right way and soon she heard Reagan start to scream. Randy was in the kitchen and ran into the living room and saw that Reagan had fallen and picked her up and noticed she was bleeding quite a bit from her forehead as she had landed on the bricks on the fireplace. Montana called Elaine and she rushed to stay with Ryane while Randy and Montana took Reagan to the doctor. Thankfully Reagan was okay and was doing just fine after getting about 10 stitches up by her hairline and would hardly be noticed when she got older.

As the next week passed they couldn't help but smile at the two birthday girls who were happy as could be, after presents then came the cake and ice cream the kitchen and dining room was filled with family and friends as they watched the girls smear frosting on Randy who was sitting between both girls after they smashed the little cakes that Montana had gotten for them. That night Elaine and Bob had taken Ryane home with them and Carol and John Sr had taken Reagan home telling both Randy and Montana to have a night to themselves. Randy had it planned and decided to take his girl out for supper then back to their house where with the help of his parents the living room and their bedroom was filled with her favorite flowers and also had candles lit in all the right places.

"Randy that was a wonderful supper. I am still full." Montana said as they walked into the house. Montana stopped in her tracks and smiled at all the flowers her favorites Red roses and also white one with the tips dyed Red. "Randy they are beautiful."

"They are but not as beautiful as you baby." Randy said and got down on one knee. "Montana I love you with my whole life and I would gladly lay my life down for you and our girls. I can never find the right words for this and have been trying all week. I can hear John laughing at me now. But the most important thing is you are my life, our girls our families they mean the world to me. Will you Montana Knight marry me and become Mrs Randal Orton?"

"Yes Randy I will. John is probably looking down at us smiling. You are my life and so are our girls." Montana said.

That night as they headed to bed Randy and Montana made love to each other and finally laying down in each other's arms. "Randy"

"What baby?" Randy asked

"I still want to wear the rings Johnny gave me are you okay with that on my right hand?" Montana asked

"Yes I am honey. My love for you has become stronger every day and I love you and our girls." Randy said "Lets try to sleep. When I get up I am going on a run like I have been here lately."

"Okay honey. I love you too." Montana said as they both let sleep consume them.

The next morning came quick for Randy as he eased himself up out of bed carefully not to wake up Montana. Randy quickly dressed for his run and headed out. Randy usually ran down to the cemetery where John was buried and talked to him then ran some more. By the time he reached John's grave he noticed that there were flowers there and he couldn't help but smile.

"Well Johnny I can't believe its been a year since you have been gone." Randy said as he sat down on the ground. "I still miss you daily. Reagan has your smile, your eyes, your dimples. She is completely a Cena and let me tell ya she also has your temper. I did it last night I asked Montana to marry me and she said yes. She asked me last night if I would be okay with her wearing the rings you gave her on her right hand. I told her that was fine as I wear the one you gave me on my right hand as well. Johnny you have always been a huge part of my life and I have a feeling you always will be. We love and miss you daily. I know you are smiling down on all of us and protecting us and watching over us. I love ya man" Randy stood up and pressed his fingers of his right hand to his lips and kissed them then pressed his lips to the headstone and looked up and smiled. Randy felt a cool breeze and heard"I love you marry her" Randy then headed for home and decided to get cleaned up and by the time he was out of the shower he was met by Montana who was already cleaned up.

"Randy I am headed into town. I shouldn't be too long." Montana said

"Okay babe drive carefully. I love you baby." Randy said

"I will. I love you too." Montana said then pressed a kiss to his lips.

Montana slid into her car and headed for the cemetery and by the time she pulled up to Johnny's grave she smiled when she saw roses there. After getting out and grabbing the flowers she laid them on the ground next to his name. "Hey baby. I can't believe its been a full year since you have been gone." as she sat down in the same spot that Randy had. "I miss you so much as does Randy. He finally did it last night and I shouted yes. I asked if he would be okay with me still wearing your rings on my right hand and he smiled at me and said that was fine with him. I know he still wears the ring you gave him. Reagan is the spitting image of her father in so many ways and my god is she just like you. I know you are watching down on us and making sure we are protected. Johnny I will always love and miss you." Montana stood up and felt a cool breeze around her and heard the words "I love you marry him" and felt something in her stomach churn as she hadn't been feeling all that good over the last few weeks. Montana kissed two of her fingers and then pressed them to the headstone and got into the car and saw that she had also grabbed two pictures of the girls and walked back out and taped them to his grave and smiled again before driving off.

On the drive home Montana stopped by the store and grabbed some sprite and then thought about it even more and grabbed a home pregnancy test and soon was paying for the items and headed home. Randy just walked out of the office and saw that Montana was just arriving and walked out to help her in. "Hey baby how was the trip into town?"

"Good. Did you know that there were red roses on John's headstone?" Montana asked as she let Randy help her out.

"Yes I did baby. I always run to the cemetry and all. I told Johnny that I asked you to marry me and I heard "I love you marry her" and then headed home." Randy said as he grabbed the bag from the store." Home pregnancy test?"

"I went by and talked to Johnny and told him the same news. I heard it as well although it was marry him." Montana said "Yes my stomach is churning and I haven't felt the best over the last few weeks. Come wait with me since we have no little girls."

"Sure baby let me put your sprite in the fridge and we can head up to our room." Randy said and after putting the sprite away he held out his hand to Montana and they headed up to the room. "I was hoping that feeling would pass."

Montana nodded her head in agreement and walked into the bathroom and took the test. After cleaning it up and placing it on the counter she crawled into bed and Randy wrapped his arms around her and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Randy what if we are pregnancy?"

"If we are, there will be more love for the baby. The girls will be close to 19 almost 20 months old and we have a great support system. I love you honey pregnant or not. If we aren't we can have fun trying." Randy said

Montana looked up at Randy who kissed her lips. She fully agreed with what Randy told her and soon her alarm was going off and Randy stood up and helped her up then together they looked at the test that not only had two pink lines but also read pregnant. Randy pressed a kiss to his soon to be wife's forehead and told her to call Dr Sammy and see if they can't get seen right away. "Randy we have to leave now to be seen." Randy nodded his head and soon they were pulling into the parking lot and Montana was checking in for her appointment. It as nearly an hour later when Dr Sammy was handing them their first picture of the baby. Montana was nearly 7 weeks into the pregnancy and so far everything was just fine with her and the baby. That evening after a huge family dinner the girls were sleeping soundly as Elaine and Carol had tucked them in for the night when they joined the rest of the family downstairs. Both grandmas could see the glow coming from Montana and smiled at each other and they couldn't wait to hear the news.

"Okay since the girls are down for the night. Randy and I have some wonderful knew to spread and share with our families. As of last night I agreed to become Mrs Randal Orton and I can't wait." Montana said

"That is wonderful dear." John Sr said as he hugged Randy then Montana and Bob did the same. Both Elaine and Carol already knew as they had helped Randy pick out the ring.

"I want to welcome you to the family again Montana" Bob said

"Thank you but that isn't all the news. I found out this morning that I am also 7 weeks pregnant." Montana said with a smile. Randy placed his hand on the baby. Since the couple was standing John hugged her first and then Bob as they were both excited.

"Well we have another grandbaby to love Carol." John said as he hugged Randy.

"Yes we do. We are so excited for you." Carol gushed before hugging the couple.

"I can't wait to become another grandma." Elaine said as she hugged Montana close then Randy.

"Congrats son. I am so happy for you. John we have planning to do if we want to get that swingset built and up before the baby arrives." Bob said as the grandpa's had gotten the girls a wooden swingset for their birthdays.

"That we do. Question" John said

"What is that dad?" Randy asked as he had taken to calling John's parents mom and dad years ago and John had done the same with Bob and Elaine.

"The wedding?" he asked

"We have talked we don't want anything big, we were thinking about going to the courthouse soon and getting married." Montana said

"Let us know and we will be there to hold our granddaughters and celebrate the day with you and then take the girls for the night again." Elaine said

Montana and Randy nodded their heads in agreement and that night after everyone had gone home. Randy was rubbing Montana's shoulders as they were taking a huge bath and talked that they should just head down and get married tomorrow. Randy made the phone calls the next day and they had an appointment with the judge at 3pm and he called the parents and told them. That afternoon Montana was no longer Montana Knight she was now Mrs. Randal Orton. Everyone couldn't be happier, the grandma's decided that they would keep the girls at their house and pushed both Montana and Randy out of the house for the next two weeks and told them to head down to Tampa and open the house down there for the spring and summer and that things were taken care of there. As the months passed Montana was starting to show and was doing great in the pregnancy, both were excited to be welcoming a boy. Montana was nearly 6 months when they were putting the final touches on the baby's room and they still had to decide on a name.

"Randy can you please put Ryane to bed then I will rock Miss Reagan" who had been walking around the baby's room and was rubbing her eyes and stopping to kiss her mommy's belly as they had told the girls that mommy and daddy were having a baby.

"Sure honey."Randy picked Ryane up and laid her in her bed and covered her up and then helped Montana up and picked Reagan up and they walked into Reagan's room and Montana sat down in the glider and Randy handed her Reagan as she started to rock her to sleep.

"Honey we need to name him." Montana said as she looked down at Reagan who was now sleeping soundly.

"Yes we do, let me put her down then we can go rest and talk about a name." Randy said as as he laid down Reagan and helped Montana back up and led her to their room. On the way there Montana noticed that the pregnancy pictures they had taken when she was pregnant with the girls had been moved to the hall and the ones with both boys were now in the bed room. Randy smiled when she asked if he had moved the pictures and he said nope but he had a feeling he knew who did. Montana laid down and Randy crawled in behind her and held her close they both placed hands on the baby who was kicking away.

"Question do you like the name John Cena Randal Orton and call him JC for our son?" Montana asked

"In more ways than one. I love it honey we have a name for our son." Randy said and kissed Montana on the lips which led them to making love to each other and in complete bliss.

Montana and Randy were checking in for her 8th month check and hoping all went well as she hadn't been feeling good. Both Montana and the baby were completely healthly till Montan had caught Reagan's cold and she wasn't feeling better. After finally being called back and changing from the waist down Dr Sammy walked into the room.

"Hi you two. Montana honey are you feeling better?" she asked as she sat down in the chair next to Randy.

"No I feel like shit. I am starting to cough, I can't get comfy and this baby keeps kicking hard." Montana said

"Not good honey. Let me check you over and we can talk." Dr Sammy said before washing her hands and checking Montana completely over. "You sound better than you did two weeks ago honey. Randy has been taking great care of you and your son. Now as I did your cerivcal exam I noticed you are starting to dilate. We are doing a section and all. I would like to go ahead and do that tonight are you two okay with that?"

Randy stood and placed his hand on the baby and pressed a kiss to Montana's forehead. "Yes we are Dr Sammy the girls are with grandma's and will be okay. Lets do this." Montana said with a smile on her face.

After getting settled into her room and the monitors hooked up Randy was sitting down with Montana on the bed and he was laying down on his side and held her close as they both were feeling the baby kick. "I can't believe we get to meet our son tonight." Randy said quietly.

"Yes we do. I can't wait Randal. Our family is complete. I love you our girls and most of all this baby. I can feel your presence Johnny we love you too, our son is named after you we love you." Montana said as she laid her head on Randy's shoulder they both heard "Thank you I love you both and this baby. Take care of them all Randy."

"Always Johnny. I love you too." Randy said

It was nearly an hour later when they were hearing the cries of their son after he was delivered. Randy and Montana had tears in their eyes and after Randy pressed a kiss to Montan's lips he walked over to check on his son and the nurse was just wrapping him up and handed Randy the baby. "Very healthy 6lbs 9oz and 22 inches long." Randy walked over to Montan who just had her spinal taken out. Montana pressed a kiss to his forehead. That evening as everyone was gathered into Montana's room they couldnt' wait to meet the baby. Both Reagan and Ryane were excited to meet their baby brother. Randy walked down to the nursery and soon was handing the baby over to his mom.

"He is very handsome."Carol said with tears in her eyes as Elaine held him close then passed him to Carol.  
"Thanks mom." Randy said as he held Reagan close.

"Well don't keep us waiting what is his name?" John Sr asked as he was finally holding the baby.

"We want you all to meet John Cena Randal Orton." Montana said with a smile. "We named him after Johnny and will call him JC."

Carol and John had tears in their eyes as they were holding their son's namesake in their arms. Elaine was crying as Bob held her close. JC was very content in Papa's arms. "Thank you all the names out there you pick Johnny's I know he would be proud."

"He is trust us on that." Randy said

Elaine and Carold hugged as they held the girls close and sat down on the couch and soon they were helping the girls hold their baby brother. John hugged both Randy and Montana and thanked them again. Bob knew of the name and thought it to be strong, as did Elaine as they were there when Montana asked Randy about the name but had heard it over the monitors when taking care of Ryane one night when Reagan was sick and Randy had suggestted it. It was a few days later when Montana and JC were brought home and everyone was there to welcome the newest member of the Cena Orton family home.

That night after everyone as asleep Montana and Randy were laying in bed and both were happy that JC was here and very healthy. Montana couldn't help but smile at her life now, even though they still missed Johnny, he was very much apart of their lives and always would be. Randy smiled and knew his family was complete. Even though he missed John he knew that he always would. Montana, Ryane, Reagan, and JC were his life now and he wouldn't wait it any other way. It was nearly three years when Randy finally made his return to the ring only to surprise everyone including Vince with his announcement about stepping down for awhile. Randy had opened an wresting school and so far it was doing wonderful Vince was very proud of him as he walked through the doors of the " John Cena Wrestling School and Foundation" the school wasn't just about wrestling it was also about not being part of any bullying, being just who you are as there were no label at the school. Vince couldn't be more proud of what Randy had done and wanted for the new up and coming wrestlers to learn from the best and asked Randy and Montana if that was okay and they were fine with it. Since Randy had stepped away from the ring he was still very much apart of the show as he was on creative and both he and Montana loved to mix things up and get the heat going again. Randy just closed the wrestling school down for the night when he looked up and saw that his little girls were runnging towards him, Reagan started to fall when he saw that caught herself. When Randy asked if she was okay she said of course daddy.

When Reagan was about 9 she asked why she looked nothing like Randy even though he and John looked alike in so many different ways. Montana and Randy sat her down and explained that she had two daddies. One on this earth and one who was in heaven watching down on her. She may never understand it but she knew she was loved by all. John was smiling from his spot in heaven watching over the all the Cena and Orton familes knowing that no matter what his love for both Montana and Randy was very strong as he would love them for life just as he love those three little ones as well.

The End...

A/N: Thank you for reading and I am sorry Hailey this took ever in getting posted as it was your birthday gift. I hope you like. I hope that everyone has a great holiday season and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all...

Kinley Orton


End file.
